


K9 Speak

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Ghost & Lady Can Talk, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: It took a hundred years but someone finally invented a device to talk with man's best friend.Jon turned on the device, stood up, cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear. “K9 speak!”Day 5-Future





	K9 Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this drabble after watching a commercial featuring Kristin Bell(Love her) talking to dogs in the future.

**~The year 2118~**

“Look what I got you, boy.” Jon Snow exclaimed while holding a brown paper bag. He bent down on one knee and gave his dog Ghost a stroke behind his ears. Ghost sniffed the bag and tilted his head to one side. ”Now I know what you’re thinking it’s not a treat but believe me you are going to love this.” He pulled out a metallic silver collar, let Ghost take a whiff and wrapped it around his dog’s neck 

“Let's see what this device can do.” Jon turned the device on, stood up, cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear. “K9 speak!” After a minute of waiting, he spoke again. “K9 Speak!” Ghost sensed his owner was getting a little frustrated. “K9 SPEAK, DAMN YOU!” Ghost turned around and took a sip from his hovering water bowl. 

“I knew this thing was a scam.” Jon blew out a frustrated sigh. “Thanks a lot, Dany!”

“Please tell me you guys aren’t getting back together?”

“No, boy.“ Jon let out a frustrated sigh. “I already told you the TeleComp discovered that she was my aunt right after we teleported to Wintertown to visit my mom.” Jon ran his fingers through his hair. “Talk about awkward. Thankfully we only kissed befor-“

“Uhh huh well, I despised her lizard, Drogon.” Ghost took another sip from his bowl. “Mhmm good. Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, try dating a girl with a dog or a bird?”

“What about a cat?” Jon gawked. His mind was still trying to process that he was actually conversing with his dog. 

“Do you value our friendship?” Ghost licked his lips completely oblivious to what was going on. “I can’t believe yo-“ Ghost looked up at Jon and realized what was happening. “You can understand me?"

Jon nodded. 

“Oh, gods.“ Ghost hopped up and licked Jon’s face. “You can understand me!”

_****One hour later******_

“So I was wondering.” Ghost said while walking with Jon during their afternoon stroll in the park. “Have you taking any time to ponder over our conversation today?”

“Which one?” Jon softly mumbled completely uncomfortable with conversing with his dog in public. 

“Starting a relationship preferably with a girl who gives good treats.” Ghost sniffed the air and glanced at a pretty girl feeding her dog a beef jerky treat on a nearby bench. “Like that one.”

“What,” Jon looked up and gulped. “That’s Sansa Stark.”

“The Sansa Stark from work.” Ghost sniffed. “Yeah, she does smell nice and her dog does too. Let’s go say hi.” Ghost pulled hard on the leash dragging his owner right next to Sansa’s side. 

“Hi, there my owner wants to sniff your butt.” 

“I most certainly do not,” Jon yelled. 

Sansa chuckled. “Hi, Jon I see you have one of those K9 Speak collars too. I bought Lady one a week ago.”

“JON,” Lady shouted after inhaling the last morsel of her beef jerky treat. “The Jon. Sansa, you’re right he is hot!”


End file.
